The goal of the National Center for American Indian Mental Health Research in development is to enhance the mental health of American Indian people through mental health research projects which will improve mental health service delivery to that population. Activities will involve identifying psychological and psychiatric functions and dysfunctioning of American Indians, finding workable solutions to those mental health problems identified by research, developing ways to encourage people to implement the solutions, and helping publicize scientific advances to, interpreting between, and making connections between researchers, developers, trainers and funding agencies on one hand and service providers, students and consumers on the other. Projects of the Center will include a research journal, research methodologies, computerized bibliographic information system, original research reports, presentations at meetings, and specific technical assistance for American Indian Mental Health Research Projects.